Danger in a Kiss
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Kagome is cursed, and she can't help but feel the sudden rush of hatred towards the old witch who placed the damn curse on her. "Should you ever be kissed in true love, your power will destroy the one who placed that kiss upon your lips..."
1. Chapter 1

**Danger in a Kiss**

 **Summary: Kagome is cursed, and she can't help but feel the sudden rush of hatred towards the old witch who placed the damn curse on her. "Should you ever be kissed in true love, your power will destroy the one who placed that kiss upon your lips..."**

 **Anime/Manga: Yu Yu Hakusho/InuYasha**

 **Genre: Romance/Drama**

 **Rated: M for Mature Content**

 **Pairing: Kagome/Hiei**

 **-x-x-x-**

 _When I said I wanted a normal life, I would have been fine with boring and pathetic, but cursed and unlucky is certainly one way to go. At the oh so amazing age of seventeen, when I had finally realized that I wasn't supposed to be with InuYasha, not because I didn't love him, but because he was a complete and total shit to me...my life gets flipped upside down by an old woman. How? Well let's see, it started with me telling InuYasha off..._

 _ **~Flashback~**_

" _I ain't gotta watch the brat! It's your job wench!"_

" _InuYasha, I'm just asking you to watch out for Shippou while I run home real quick! If Sango or Miroku were here, I'd ask them, but they're not." She muttered the last part, but he of course still heard._

" _He can take care of himself, damn it!"_

 _Shaking her head, she closed her eyes and furrowed her brows, "InuYasha, you're acting like some little brat who just lost his favorite plaything! What the hell is your problem!?" She opened her eyes and looked up at him, truly curious as to why he was being so stubborn. It wasn't necessarily unusual for the half-breed to be in a less than agreeable mood, but it was definitely pissing her off a bit more than it usually did._

" _What the hell do you mean? I'm acting how I always act, Wench!"_

 _Kagome frowned, 'Is he really? Have I really been dealing with this the whole time?! I don't know how I could have missed it, when did I stop caring about how I was treated, when did it become so natural to be called a 'wench' or 'woman' or whatever else he would pull out of his ass.' Kagome looked up and spoke her next words softly, "Inu..."_

" _Yeah, what?" He glanced down from the tree and frowned._

" _When did I stop respecting myself enough to not care about how you treated me?"_

 _His eyes widened as he took note of the tears in her eyes. "Hey now, don't cry!"_

" _I'm done...I don't want this to be normal. I want to be happy, and I'm not getting that here...I'm not happy, I'm not even close to being happy!" She shook her head violently, eyes snapping shut as tears fell mercilessly from her eyes. "I'm not a wench! My name is Kagome, that's the name my mother gave me when I was born! I've never called you anything but InuYasha! So don't call me anything but the name I was given! I won't stand by any longer, and let you treat me like...like..." her eyes opened and she looked him dead in the eyes, his own eyes wide with shock, "LIKE SHIT!"_

 _With nothing left to say to her half-breed 'friend', she ran off, leaving him stunned in silence, and lost in his own broken thoughts._

 _She had ran for a good thirty, maybe forty minutes, when her balance was put to the test at the attention her foot showed a raised tree root. Tumbling forward and stumbling downward towards a rocky cavern, she pushed her hands forward and braced herself against the hard ground, a sharp pain in her wrist caused her to pulled her hand back, which resulted in her rolling further across the forest floor before stopping with her back slammed painfully against a large rock she'd had the 'fortune' of rolling into. "...damn...really, I just want a normal life...no demons, fighting, dead lovers or evil bad guys. I could really do without the drama." Kagome sighed as she forced her good hand to push herself up, wincing at the new pain in her back, not to mention the stinging coming from the multitude of small cuts she'd received from just the fall, one included ran right above her right eyebrow and down along the edge of her eye, blood mixing with her sweat, had started to make it difficult to keep her right eye open, and she closed it in her annoyance, the sting not helping._

" _Oh dearie, you must have fallen..."_

 _Kagome glanced back, looking with her left eye, she hated how awkward it felt with a permanent wink on her face. "How'd you guess?"_

 _There a stood a woman, her years looked to be roughly the same as an elder tree, if not longer, and still she was hobbling all alone in a forest, down a pile of sharp and jagged rocks. Her eyes were shut, and she had wiry white hair mixed with gray and black strands. "I could feel the aches in your bones."_

" _Are you sure those weren't yours?" Kagome raised brow and immediately regretted the action, bringing a hand to her brow, she didn't want to touch it, but the damn thing hurt like hell! A light glow forming at the touch, she dealt with the sharp sting before smiling at the release of pain that came with the healing of the injury._

" _A handy little trick you've got there."_

" _Yeah...I picked it up from an old woman back...at my home village." Kagome frowned, she couldn't exactly tell the old woman that it was back at the village where near Inuyasha forest lay, and the bone eaters well that took her back and forth through time resided._

" _Something has caused you turmoil, for what reason if any, should a young and beautiful maiden have for wandering these dangerous woods?"_

 _Kagome heard the venom laced in the old woman's voice as she spoke those words, 'young' and 'beautiful'...as if they were horrible things...though Kagome figured it was jealousy. She wondered if all elderly woman felt such a distaste towards the younger generations, reminded of what they once had, and would never get back. "I was angry..."_

" _...oh?" She walked towards the cavers' entrance and held her boney hand out to Kagome who, though cautiously, took it. "Tell me more."_

 _Kagome did, though she wasn't sure why, hell, she didn't even really care to say anything about her history with InuYasha, or Kikyou, but somehow, she ended up giving the old woman a complete and total rundown of her romantic trials, leaving out only mentions of the well and her time traveling experiences._

" _I see..." the old woman cackled, "you whine a lot."_

 _Kagome's eyes widened, the hardening blood over and around her eyes pulling at her skin a bit and cracking at the slightest of movements. "Excuse you? You asked for me to tell you what was wrong, I didn't have to say anything!"_

" _You have a man who loves his late lover as much as he loves you, if not more, but with your beauty, youth and vitality...not to mention virginity...you could have any man you fancy should you play your cards right." She sneered._

 _Kagome stood and moved away from the old woman, something wasn't right, something dark had started to move in the shadows of the cave. "I should leave."_

" _So soon? You just got here...sit!" Her body was forced down, back straight up, but her butt was flat on the ground. Suddenly, she felt an urge to apologize to InuYasha the first opportunity she got. "Such a spoilt little girl, I bet you always get anything that you want, rarely having to work hard for anything...a little wretch with a good looking body and a dangerous slip of a tongue. A mother who concedes no matter what the request, a brother who idolizes and adores, perhaps even fancies his older sister, it wouldn't be the first time I've seen such things. A man who, despite being in love with another woman, still holds high affections for a trollop like you, who has many suitors besides just him biting at your heels...what a grandeurs lifestyle...I want to take it away!"_

 _Kagome couldn't move, her eyes narrowed dangerously at the old woman, but her body just refused to budge! "Let me go!"_

" _I think not..." the woman cackled and practically skipped as she took a small knife made from a sharpened stone, dragging it over Kagome's raised palm, she licked the blood as if it were a fine wine. The cried out loudly in a spine chilling way. "This is wonderful, you have such an amazing taste, let's make you a slave for me, I can drink you and keep you until all of your blood and youth is mine. First though, to give you a less threatening body, and then take away your ability to move until I've given you a proper cage to sleep in."_

 _Kagome watched as the woman started chanting something, her hand glowed a deep red. Kagome cried out pleadingly, "no...Please, let me go, I've done nothing to you!"_

 _The woman paused..."Let you go?" She said those words as if the idea was strange to her, "...should I really? Just because you have done nothing to me now, means nothing for what you could do to me in the future, though doubtful that any harm could be done to me at all. Hm...Fine...I'll let you go." She lowered her hands, then smirked and brought them back up, chanting once again, this time, Kagomes please and cries fell on deft ears._

 _By the time the old woman had finished, Kagome was staring up at the old woman fearfully, 'when did she get so tall?'_

" _Now…I'm a woman of my word...crooked it may be." She laughed, her cracking voice like nails to a chalkboard. "You can leave now...but...oh, some parting words..." she grinned and kneeled down before Kagome, taking her by the scruff of her neck. A feeling Kagome could honestly say she didn't like. Her body went limp at the hold and she felt her body fall helplessly to the old woman. "You see, I will let you go freely, but with your freedom comes a curse. No worries though, it's a simple curse, and like the most of them, it can be broken with true loves kiss..." She placed Kagome down and Kagome immediately took the chain holding the Shikon that had fallen to the ground between her teeth and then took off towards the entrance of the cave. "...However..." Kagome stopped as the old woman continued speaking, "...should you ever be kissed in true love, your power will destroy the one who placed that kiss upon your lips...your true love...will die."_

 _Kagome's eyes widened in horror, absolute horror._

 _ **~End Flashback~**_

 _And so here I stand, at the edge of a pool of water, wondering 'what the hell do I do next!' My reflection staring back at me only seemed to mock me as I took in my black fur that showed to be darker than the night sky, surely able to blend in with the shadows with ease...though her eyes would stand out for sure, her tail was flicking lazily behind her, not scrawny at all, but lush with soft fur unlike the shorter, though equally soft hair that covered the rest of her body. Somehow, she had managed to keep the Shikon Jewel safe, but she knew that wouldn't last much longer. She was a cat...what was she going to do if a demon tried to take it from her? Bite it!? Not likely. 'I'll have to return home...I guess...I won't be able to return unless this curse is broken...but...'_

' _ **...should you ever be kissed in true love, your power will destroy the one who placed that kiss upon your lips...your true love...will die.'**_

 **-x-x-x-**

 **NEXT CHAPTER:**

' **Help me...! Somebody, anybody! Please help me, someone...help...' Padded feet moved across the forest floor, dried leaves crackling under the light pressure of four little paws. Black fur reflected the rays of the sun that broke through the leaves and branches hanging overhead. Blue eyes darkened in panic as the little black shadow moved quickly and fearfully through the dense of the forest.** _ **'HELP ME!'**_

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Me: Here is a new fic to add to my many! I hope you all enjoy, this one and a few other IY/YYH fics have been nagging me lately to be written, and this one actually wrote itself, so I was like, whatever, I can't concentrate on shit anyways if I don't type this one up so I'll write it. Anyways, Review, and tell me what you think, nyan!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Danger in a Kiss**

 **Summary: Kagome is cursed, and she can't help but feel the sudden rush of hatred towards the old witch who placed the damn curse on her. "Should you ever be kissed in true love, your power will destroy the one who placed that kiss upon your lips..."**

 **Anime/Manga: Yu Yu Hakusho/InuYasha**

 **Genre: Romance/Drama**

 **Rated: M for Mature Content**

 **Pairing: Kagome/Hiei**

 **-x-x-x-**

Kagome hadn't been a hundred percent sure if the well would even work, looking down from where she was perched, she felt a drop of rain from above and her soft black ears flattened against her head dejectedly as she glanced over her shoulder. It wouldn't be possible for her to stay, she knew that, and to go to InuYasha...no, she didn't want to do that either. It didn't take long for the rainfall to pick up, her once dry fur now clingy pathetically to her small form. She had used her claws to make a smaller necklace...a _collar_...and cut through the left over string so not to trip over it. The Shikon dangled around her neck like a name tag, screaming out that she was the Shikon no Miko, or so it would if anyone in her time actually knew what the Shikon no Miko was.

' _I guess the only way I'll know if it works, is if I jump...'_ She sighed and jumped down, the familiar blue energy took her smaller form in a warm embrace before leading her carefully forward through time, her padded feet touching gently to the dry ground below her, she was quick to bounce back and forth around the bottom of the well, the claws she was getting used to were so easily getting caught on the rope of the ladder as she yanked them free until finally she got to the top of the bone eaters well. Moving around the shed she shook and immediately regretted the action as her hair fluffed up. _'Could things possibly be worse?'_

" _ **Kagome?"**_ Kagome jumped off the well and noted her brothers' shadow from below the door, moving back behind the well, she hid. The door opened and he stepped inside, looking down from the steps, he eyed the well and frowned, "Weird...I could have sworn I saw the well house light up."

" _ **Souta~! Come in, it's getting dark out."**_

He glanced at the well once more before running off, the door bounced as he halfway closed the door. _**"Coming Mama!"**_

' _Damn, I can't just show myself to my family, and InuYasha is a tail short from being a full run of the mill canine...if he saw me...well, he likes Buyo, but...still. The thought of showing anyone...I just can't...I don't want anybody to see me, but I don't know how to turn back either.'_ Kagome sighed.

" _Mrow~"_

Kagome jumped and turned, _'my name?'_ she frowned, finding Buyo lying next to a bucket she moved back. Her cat wasn't exactly the best friend a cat could ask for, she'd seen him slap other felines just for being on his territory; she didn't really want her cat to hit her. Watching carefully as Buyo stood and stretched, she realized just how fat her cat was as it closed in on her, making a mental note to put her cat on a healthier diet the second she got back to her human body. The fact that she was a black cat was still sinking in, she hadn't quite had time to process it, and to be perfectly honest, she wasn't entirely sure she wanted time to process it. _"Buyo!"_ Kagome's eyes widened, _'...I sound normal...?'_

" _Mrow~"_

' _I can understand him! So...maybe I just sound like I'm speaking normal...to myself?'_ Kagome shook her head as Buyo passed her, he wanted her to follow him.

Running to catch up to her cat, she was surprisingly fine with four legs, she didn't feel awkward with the added legs, but she did feel weird with the dirt under her padded feet. It was strange, like she could feel the earth around...more like she was a part of her surroundings...no, maybe she'd always been a part of the earth, but had never taken notice of it until now, so close, she could feel each shift in the ground below.

" _Mrow~"_

Kagome turned and frowned, Buyo was leaving her? Why? _"Buyo?!"_

" _Mrow!"_

" _Stay...?"_ Kagome frowned, but she stayed all the same. Watching her cat leave, she sighed. _'Now what?'_

 **-x-x-x-**

Red eyes glared down at the two felines that had woken him from his sleep. He watched them _converse_ , or whatever it was they were doing, before the smaller of the two sat down and watched the other turn and leave, as if it just dropped the smaller one off and instructed it to stay put. As ridiculous as it sounded, he honestly suspected that that was what had been communicated between the two furry rats. _"Hn,"_ Now that he was awake, he had no reason to be there, the red eyed figure disappeared into the shadows before anyone could take notice of him.

 **-x-x-x-**

Kagome felt a demonic energy shoot out dangerously as it moved in closer towards her, moving quickly, hurried in its pace, she looked nervously behind herself and frowned. _'The suns going down and being able to sense a demon in the dark at this scale of height...it's scary enough like this...'_ Kagome turned and started running, the shadows closing in around her, she felt as if she was going to suffocate. Fear filled her body, and she glanced back to see a demon, scaly in form, chasing after her. She couldn't outrun it, there was no way she'd be able to outrun a demon in this form!

 **-x-x-x-**

Relocating in the forest did nothing for him, as not even a few moments later, did he feel a demon running through his forest, and he wasn't pleased by this. A sudden rush of urgency broke through his mind and he frowned as he listened to a frightened voice.

' _Help me...! Somebody, anybody! Please help me, someone...help...'_

He moved along the tree branches and rushed, moving his feet quicker than previously, unsure as to his sudden need of urgency. He saw the demon not too much further ahead of him and could hear something softer echoing in his forest too. A familiar sound. Padded feet moved across the forest floor, dried leaves crackling under the light pressure of four little paws. Black fur reflected the rays of the sun that broke through the leaves and branches hanging overhead. The sun itself was already sinking lower into the darkness that was the mountains and forest.

Watching the smaller fearful creature chance a glance behind it, he caught sight of the small feline from before. Blue eyes darkened in panic as the little black shadow moved quickly and fearfully through the dense of the forest. He heard that voice in the back of his mind once more.

'HELP ME!'

He shot forward and brought his sword down on the demon, the demon's blood splattering across the black fur of the small feline that stopped in its fearful running to turn and see what caused the bloodshed. "Tch...What a waste of my time."

 **-x-x-x-**

 **NEXT CHAPTER:**

' _ **I don't foresee anything changing anytime soon, maybe I should just stay put until I find a way back into my body.'**_ **Kagome turned her blue eyes onto the demon behind her and sighed,** _ **'Not like I really have much of a choice though, I owe him my life, and to be perfectly honest, I can't live alone anyways, I'd be killed in a matter of minutes.'**_ **She turned away and laid down, glancing up at the moon for a moment before closing her eyes and letting sleep claim her. Red eyes watching over her sleeping form until they too closed and succumbed to the notion of sleep.**

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Me: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, leave me a review and let me know what you guys thought!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Danger in a Kiss**

 **Summary: Kagome is cursed, and she can't help but feel the sudden rush of hatred towards the old witch who placed the damn curse on her. "Should you ever be kissed in true love, your power will destroy the one who placed that kiss upon your lips..."**

 **Anime/Manga: Yu Yu Hakusho/InuYasha**

 **Genre: Romance/Drama**

 **Rated: M for Mature Content**

 **Pairing: Kurama/Hiei**

 **-x-x-x-**

Hiei stepped up to the black cat and crouched down, looking it over curiously before turning his eyes onto the demo he'd only moments ago killed. It was a mere flick of his blade that had done away with the weak demon, and yet...it was still a demon. "Why was it chasing after you...?" He asked, turning his eyes onto the cat.

 **-x-x-x-**

' _What does he want me to say!? I'm a cat, it's not like he can understand me...'_

' _ **But I can hear you.'**_

Kagome jumped and scrambled backwards, not sure what to make of the invasion of the voice in her head. "You can hear me?"

"Tch...You clearly misunderstood me. I don't speak cat, but I can hear your thoughts...somehow..."

Kagome looked into his red eyes, they were familiar, not quite as cruel as Naraku's, but the same deadly crimson as the Spider hanyou's. _'Then...will you help me?'_

"I'm not really the helping type."

' _I don't believe you...you saved my life only moments ago. Please...I was cursed by a witch...I was turned into a cat! Please, help me find another way to break this curse! I will die on my own, let me stay by your side until I can break this curse...please!'_

"Do what you want, I will not hinder you...nor will I aid you. However, I doubt you can keep up with me..."

Kagome watched him jump up high into the tree and lay back against the bark. She looked curiously at her claws and then back up at the tree. "Just watch me...I can get up there too...and I _will_ keep up with you, my survival depends on it." She extended her claws and started up the tree as quickly as she could, though, not as nimble as her new friend, but quick enough. She was worn out though by the time she reached the same branch he was on. Hopping carefully into his lap, she jumped before he could grab her, and landed deftly on the branch a good foot away from him. The cold look in his eyes was clearly from being stepped on, but she chose instead to ignore it. _'Do you have a name?'_

"...Hiei."

' _I see...my name is Kagome. I live at the Sunset Shrine not too far from here.'_

"Maybe you should return to your shrine then."

' _I don't think that's a good idea. Until I get my body back, I can't return. Besides, I had originally been thinking that I shouldn't leave the place where I had been changed into a cat. I don't foresee anything changing anytime soon, maybe I should just stay put until I find a way back into my body. That was what I was thinking...but nothing will change if I don't do something, and I don't wish to remain a cat forever.'_

Kagome stopped talking to Hiei, her mind running off to her fight with the witch, the yelling which had ensued, the curse not even moments after. She had really messed up this time. She wanted to go home, really, she did, but she couldn't even communicate with her family. Kagome turned her blue eyes onto the demon behind her and sighed, _'Not like I really have much of a choice though, I owe him my life, and to be perfectly honest, I can't live alone anyways, I'd be killed in a matter of minutes.'_ She turned away and laid down, glancing up at the moon for a moment before closing her eyes and letting sleep claim her.

Hiei who heard her thoughts clearly, kept silent as he listened to her silent conversation with herself. When she finally stopped, she closed her eyes and sleep took her consciousness. Hiei turned and looked up at the night sky before turning back to look at Kagome. Red eyes watching over her sleeping form until they too closed and succumbed to the notion of sleep.

 **-x-x-x-**

Hiei woke to the sound of footsteps and turned to see Kurama walking towards him. Looking around, he took note of the sun peeking over the trees.

"How surprising, Hiei. You normally are much more aware of your surroundings. Could it be that you truly were asleep?" The sound of teasing could be heard in the fox's inquiry.

"What do you want, fox?"

"I was sent to get you, Koenma wants a word with all of us."

"Am I supposed to run when he whistles?"

"I'm assuming you are referring to the nature of a dog coming to its masters beck and call? I hardly think the term of phrase is befitting of your situation, Hiei. Surely you've come to enjoy these missions to _some_ extent, yes?"

Hiei glared, but didn't argue the implication. "Fine," he stood and walked towards the still sleeping cat, lifting it carefully without waking the feline, he vanished from Kurama's sight before reappearing beside him.

"Hiei..." Kurama gave his short friend a curious look, "why do you have a cat?"

That glare only intensified at the question he was asked. "Call for a portal, Kurama."

An awkward laugh followed the clearly underlined threat in the simple statement. He pulled his compact out and had Botan make a portal for the two of them. It would be an interesting meeting, he was certain. Kurama only hoped he'd find out the mystery of Hiei's new _pet_ by the end of the meeting.

 **-x-x-x-**

 **NEXT CHAPTER:**

" **She's human?!" The loud voice shook that sleeping feline awake, "How the hell did you come across a catgirl, Hiei? Oh, if I think about it, that announcer, Koto...she was also a cat girl, right?"**

" **Incorrect, Yusuke..."**

 **Kagome looked confused as she spared a glance in the direction of the boy who'd yelled and woken her from her peaceful slumber in Hiei's arms, turning her eyes from him to the red head currently speaking.**

" **Koto was a fox demon, similar to Youko...only red."**

" **Same thing, she's got a tail..."** _ **Yusuke**_ **muttered. "This honestly looks nothing like a cat girl, though...you sure she's human, Hiei? You aren't trying to pull my leg, are you?"**

" **...idiot..."**

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Me: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, leave me a review and let me know what you guys thought!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Danger in a Kiss**

 **Summary: Kagome is cursed, and she can't help but feel the sudden rush of hatred towards the old witch who placed the damn curse on her. "Should you ever be kissed in true love, your power will destroy the one who placed that kiss upon your lips..."**

 **Anime/Manga: Yu Yu Hakusho/InuYasha**

 **Genre: Romance/Drama**

 **Rated: M for Mature Content**

 **Pairing: Kurama/Hiei**

 **-x-x-x-**

Hiei and Kurama arrived in Koenma's office to find Yusuke and Kuwabara already waiting for them. This fact alone was abnormal, considering it was usually the other way around.

"Good, you're all here." Koenma started off, "This..." Koenma pushed a file forward, "is your next mission. She's a hot-headed female politician. Completely human...but she has a unique gift that makes her a rather diabolical threat to demons."

"Diabolical threat?" Kuwabara played with the phrase before embracing his confusion.

"She's a miko, and her powers are above average. She has taken over the black market empire since Sakyo's fall, with careful political manipulation. She has strong influence over many important people...and she has many demons under her control as well. Some willing, others not so much..."

"So she's on a power binge." Yusuke scoffed, "Sounds like she was a brat growing up."

"Perhaps, but that doesn't matter right now. She's got no problem killing demons for the hell of it, that means she needs to be taken care of, and quickly."

Kurama lifted the folder and opened the file to reveal a picture inside on top of the many sheets of loose paper. "Stunning, for a human...and you're certain that's what she is?"

"As unique as her looks may be, she'd human. As I stated before, she's a miko...you can't be a demon, with purifying abilities."

"...indeed." He took in the woman's gold eyes and bright cherry red hair, her flawless pale skin contrasting against the velvety black material of the outfit she wore. He wouldn't have thought this woman human if he'd not just been told.

"Hey, Hiei..."

Hiei glanced over to Kuwabara who was staring at him with a stupid look on his face, well, more than normal. "Hn?"

"I know it's none of my business, but what's with the kitten?"

"...you're right, it's none of your business."

A small chuckle came from his right, "I too am curious about your new companion."

"...if you must know...she's not a cat." Hiei held a hand up to stop anyone from asking anything he deemed too stupid to answer. "She's human..."

"She's human?!" The loud voice shook the sleeping feline awake, "How the hell did you come across a catgirl, Hiei? Oh, if I think about it, that announcer, Koto...she was also a cat girl, right?"

"Incorrect, Yusuke..."

 **-x-x-x-**

Extracting her claws from the black fabric of Hiei's cloak, Kagome glanced around and took note of the many eyes that were currently staring at her in curious inquiry. Uncertain of what was going on, or where she was, she turned and pushed herself further into the shadows of Hiei's arms.

Kagome looked confused as she spared a glance in the direction of the boy who'd yelled and woken her from her peaceful slumber in Hiei's arms, turning her eyes from him to the red head currently speaking.

"Koto was a fox demon, similar to Youko...only red."

"Same thing, she's got a tail..." _Yusuke_ muttered. "This honestly looks nothing like a cat girl, though...you sure she's human, Hiei? You aren't trying to pull my leg, are you?"

"...idiot..."

"Watch it Hiei, I'm not the one toting around a twelve ounce ball of black fur."

"Coming from the guy who walked around with a blue penguin atop his head for a week?"

"My blue penguin turned into an awesome fucking bird...what about your cat?"

"Again...she's human."

The one behind the desk stood up and silenced Yusuke from speaking anymore. "Alright Hiei, I'll bite...explain."

Hiei closed his eyes and sighed his annoyance. "She was transformed into a cat...by a witch."

"Why not kiss her then?"

All eyes turned to Kuwabara who was blushing stupidly as he stared at the black cat. Hiei scoffed, "what foolishness are you muttering about you brainless oaf?"

"It's not foolishness!"

"You'll notice he made no attempt at arguing the part about him being a 'brainless oaf'...Hiei, if I may." Kurama placed a hand to the top of Kagome's head, "I do believe Kuwabara is referring to human fables. Snow White, Sleeping Beauty...these princesses were placed under curses that put them to sleep and only 'true loves kiss' would break the curse. The same thing for the Princess and the Frog. A young maiden finds a frog that can speak, and he tells her that he was a Prince cursed by a witch and turned into a frog, only a kiss would break the curse..."

"...you're all fools." Hiei glared.

' _They're right...'_

Hiei's head snapped down in disbelief.

Kagome pushed her head beneath her paw and mewed pathetically. _'That isn't an option, however. The witch made sure that it wouldn't be so easy.'_

' _ **Explain.'**_

Kagome explained in detail the last words spoken between her and the witch. Her eyes filling with fearful distress at the wonder of whether she'd ever turn back or if she'd be stuck a cat forever.

"A kiss won't change her back...apparently."

Kurama tilted his head curiously to the side. "Telepathy? That explains your communication...why won't a kiss work, I was actually anticipating the exchange."

"Unless you want me dead, I'd rather not." Hiei sighed, "She said the witch told her that should she ever be kissed in 'true love', her powers would destroy the one who placed that kiss upon her lips...her true love...would die."

"WHA!? That's fucked..." Yusuke leaned forward to get a closer look at the cat, "...though...I'm curious what kind of powers the witch meant."

"..." Hiei glanced down.

' _...if you must know, I'm a Miko.'_

Eyes widening a bit, Hiei looked to the others before closing his eyes, "she's a miko."

"...a miko?" Kuwabara asked.

"The same thing as the red head we're supposed to pay a visit to." Yusuke said calmly, "tell me, what exactly is a 'miko'?"

Kurama stepped forward to answer, "a Miko is a pure maiden, one who has the ability to purify demons with a touch if they so please...that of course is if they are strong enough. I'm assuming this one isn't...since she has made no attempt at hurting Hiei...that, or perhaps she no longer retains her abilities as a Miko in this feline form."

Kagome sneered, and her fur let off a sheer pink glow before fading as quickly as it came. _'Lost my abilities?! Not a chance! I don't just kill demons! They're no different than humans, there can be good ones and bad ones...I'm not just going to hurt demons for the hell of it! My own son is a fox demon!'_

"...she's not going to hurt demons unless provoked...fox...you're provoking."

 **-x-x-x-**

 **NEXT CHAPTER!**

' _ **I CAN HELP!'**_

" _ **I doubt it. You'll only get in the way,"**_

" _ **What a beautiful specimen of demon...why not be my pet?"**_

" _ **I hope you're joking."**_

" _ **Shit! My face! You stupid cat! You scratched my face~! I'LL RIP YOUR HEAD OFF!"**_

" _ **Lay a hand on her...and I'll kill you..."**_

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Me: Here is chapter four of Danger in a Kiss, hope everyone enjoyed.**


End file.
